


In which Loki tricks AIs (and Cap is Canadian)

by TehSoulCookie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Dummy is the best, Gen, Sometimes I write weird stuff, but i like it, silly things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehSoulCookie/pseuds/TehSoulCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's got a few tricks up his sleeves, and Steve is suspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Loki tricks AIs (and Cap is Canadian)

“Dummy, I swear, you knock over one more thing and I’m going to sell you to the Science department at Brown and let them dismantle you and look at your insides.” Tony pointed his finger at the bot, Dummy slouching his arm.   
  
Tony rolled his eyes and left the room. Moments later, a small portal opened, a certain green loving God walking through.    
  
Loki set his hand on the small machine’s arm, Dummy perking up at the attention.   
  
“Good boy, keep frustrating the Iron one, you make mischief so easy.” He grinned, stroking his fingers over the smooth metal of the robot.    
  
“So, it was you who’s been making Dummy act strange.” Steve walked out from behind one of Tony’s larger creations, his arms crossed over his chest.    
  
“Who else? I mean, I /am/ the God of Mischief.” Loki smirked, splaying his hands out.    
  
“Yeah, I get that, but why the sudden change? I mean, last time you were trying to take over the world, and now…” Steve made a gesture.    
  
“Because I can.” Loki suddenly disappeared and Steve jumped when he felt someone poke him in the back.    
  
“LOKI’D,” The god shouted before disappearing in a small green portal.    
  
“That man is just a box full of crazy,” Steve said, shrugging.   
  
“But he does have great taste,” said a voice from the ceiling, Steve looking up to see Peter sticking there. The spider enhanced boy smiled down at the super solider, snickering some.   
  
“What do you mean?”   
  
“Oh, you’ll find out soon enough,” Peter said, crawling away across the ceiling.    
  
Steve shrugged and left the lab. For the rest of the day, he wondered why people were pointing and laughing at him until Tony pulled something off his back and asked, “When’d you change nationalities, Cap?”


End file.
